1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball emitting device for a tennis training system and more particularly to an improvement in this ball emitting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the devices of the related applications, horizontally and vertically inclined angles of the ball emitting cylinder are controlled to adjust the flying distance and direction of an emitted tennis ball with the result that a tennis player is given improved practice in ball hitting technique.
In the ball emitting devices disclosed in the related patent applications, the ball can be naturally launched with a spin. However, the direction of this spin normally has a direction perpendicular to the court surface or the like and hence it provides a rather simple or monotonous repetition with respect to spin.